Reaper Children
by TheLoneObserver
Summary: After years of inactivity the group known as 'the Huntsmen' return. Who are they? What do they want? and Is the DWMA strong enough to handle it? DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater :( Plz RxR this is my first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE HUNTSMEN RETURN

Returning a little later than expected from his mission, Kid opened the door of the Death Room to see his Father talking with Prof. Stein and Marie. He had been gone for almost three days on his latest mission and wanted to let his Father know he was back before going to Gallows Manor with Liz and Patti.

"The timing is what I don't get, they haven't been active in years, so why now?" Kid heard Marie ask as he entered the room.

Stein sighed and replied with more emptiness in his voice then was usual, even for him, "I don't think you get it Marie, They're back because he took part in the fight against the Kishin. The Huntsmen were formed almost 16 years ago and they had only one purpose and that was to-"

But Stein was cut short as Lord Death noticed the new addition to the room. "Heyyy Kiddo!" He boomed in an overly happy voice. "Good to see you back! How did everything go!?"

"Fine." Kid answered in a bored monotone. He wanted to know more about these "Huntsmen" that Marie and Prof. Stein were talking about. "So who or what are 'the Huntsmen'?" Kid knew it wasn't exactly polite to ask such a thing but the worry he had heard in Marie's voice and the sadness present in Stein's made him too curious not to ask.

The group stared at Kid for a moment, then at each other, taken slightly aback by his question. They hadn't realized that the young Shinigami was closed enough to hear the conversation they were having. Stein and Marie both looked at Lord Death to answer Kid's question not knowing exactly what the Father wanted his son to be aware of and what he didn't.

"The Huntsman are just a group of the Fallen and some witches that like to cause a little trouble." Lord Death lightly replied, answering Kid's question.

He was lying. Kid knew that and it wasn't the first time that Lord Death had lied to him. However, it was the first time he had lied BADLY to Kid. Something was wrong, really wrong, it had to be. In all his life Kid could never really tell when his Father was lying to him or even when he was worried about something. Despite that Kid could tell that whatever was going on it had both his Father and Prof. Stein concerned. That fact alone unsettled him.

Before Kid could get his next question out the high pitched buzzing sound of Lord Death's mirror started. As everyone's attention slipped to the large mirror behind Lord Death, Kid stepped up unto the platform to stand by Stein. He didn't know who was trying to reach his Father but he wasn't going to miss out on it if it had anything to do with this Huntsmen group.

As the buzzing stopped at woman with short blond hair and big brown eyes came into view. "Annalee." Marie mumble with a sharp intake of breath and despair in her voice.

She looked terrified shacking violently with tears streaming down her face."Hello?" When she spoke it was nothing more than a soft whisper…like she didn't want anyone to hear her. The foursome had to crane in as she spoke. "Lord Death they're here, they've come!"

A loud crash came from behind Annalee and light flooded into the room revealing her hiding spot under the table to the intruders. After a quick glance behind her she turned back to the mirror and yelled "Help us, there are too many and the girls-". She was stopped mid sentence as the table was lifted over her head, she screamed once more and the line went dead.

Shock and disbelief set in as the teachers and Lord Death stared at the dark mirror. The Huntsman were attacking Matthew's Manor and from the sound of it, they were winning. Without a word from Lord Death both Stein and Marie ran from the room. They knew the manor was about 45 minutes away even traveling as fast as they normally did but they'd need to make it there in less than 15 minutes, they had to or it'd be too late.

Kid moved to follow Stein and Marie as they made their exit but was stopped as Lord Death firmly planned himself in Kid's way. "You're not leaving this room Kiddo, Sorry." His voice more stern and serious much like the Older Lord Death back before he started the DWMA.

Kid couldn't understand what was wrong with His Father. This was not anywhere close to normal behavior for him. Lord Death was acting….acting almost scared of whatever was happening at that manor. "Father, I don't understand. What's happening? Who was that women and why are the Huntsmen after her?"

"The Huntsmen aren't after Annalee really, but they'll attack whoever stands in their way." Lord Death walked with is son at his side over to the large mirror once again. He raised a styrofoam like hand in front of the mirror and Stein and Marie came into view. They appeared to be in one of the schools choppers heading to the Manor.

"Stein," The teachers both turned to look at the over head mirror "Marie, the first thing I want you two to do is make sure Serenity and Lita are okay and then worry about the Huntsmen."

They nodded in agreement as Sid yelled from the front that they'll be over the soon. Stein and Marie pulled on their parachutes as Lord Death added in is Old voice, "And whenever the cost DO NOT let them find out what the girl really is, for both her safety and ours."

Stein and Marie glanced at each other before giving Lord Death a curt "Yes" to his orders. Neither knew exactly what do expect from this fight they were about to, quite literally, dive into. The Huntsmen were thought to be entirely wiped out by Lord Death and the other Shinigami years before after they claimed their first victims, so no one really knew what this new band of huntsmen where capable of.

Sid opened the automatic doors signaling it was time to jump. "Once you're in I'll bring the chopper down on the roof." Sid yelled to their backs as the teachers readied to jump, Marie giving him a thumps up in acknowledgement as she leaped out.

As the two glided to the ground, the gate of Matthew's Manor stood busted open just yards in front of them; they could see flames leaping from most of the windows. Undoing their parachute, they raced to the front door of the manor.

Stepping inside sounds of men fighting could be heard to the right, the teachers went to run for the sound when a feminine scream erupted from the far left corner of the manor.

Knowing it had to be one or both of the girls Stein took off in the direction of the scream, leaving Marie to find out who was fighting in the other part of the house.

Stein took off down the main corridor of the house, making the first right he saw. At the end of the hallway was an open door leading into what he assumed to be one of the girl's rooms. As he ran for the door, Stein could see the scene unfolding.

A girl, that Stein knew to be the eldest daughter Serenity, stood boldly in front of a man three times her size. She was holding scythe like weapon that he had never seen before. The scythe seemed to have two blades on it, one on the top facing left, the length of the blade nearly that of Serenity herself, and another blade of the same size on the bottom facing the right.

A double bladed scythe? Stein had never heard of such a thing. The only explanation he could think of was that this had to be the weapon form of Lita, the younger daughter. Stein knew that Lita was a weapon and just like her adopted sister her heritage was special though knew one had ever been specific about what made her so different.

Serenity's attacker made a lounge at her that she swiftly jumped back from. The young girl firmly planned her feet on the floor as she forcefully brought to top of her weapon down, digging the blade into the carpet beneath her, propelling herself forward. She brought the second blade down on her attacker in a sharp slice, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Stein pushed the door open as he entered the room causing it to squeak slightly. Serenity turned her attention to the sound readying to attack when she recognized him, lowering her guard.

The intruder took full advantage of Serenity's distraction slamming into her side. She was through off balance dropping her weapon as she fell to the floor just in front of Stein. The intruder stepped forward and leaned down to pick up the scythe. As his hand came in contacted with the pole, he yanked it back yelping in sudden pain, his hand visibility burnt. Rage flashed across his face as he grabbed the pole with his other hand, ready for the pain this time.

As his fingers closed, he released his soul wavelength through the pole like it was a lightning rod. The shock spread around the staff crunching parts of the metal flat against itself. He opened his hand and let the weapon fall.

Serenity scrambled to her feet as she saw the man use his wavelength the shock the scythe. "NO, LITA!" She screamed out as the weapon fell to the floor, changing back into her sister has it landed.

Horror gripped her at the site of her sister lying limp in front of her. Never in her life had Serenity felt so helpless, so defeated, or as angry as she did now, standing in front of this arrogant and unremorseful man. He needed to be punished for what he did to Lita; he needed to feel the pain he had caused her. He needed to feel the fear that she must have felt as he shocked and crushed her.

Serenity felt something inside her snap as she raise her hand up in front of Lita's victimizer. She could feel the anger building up inside her as she looked into his eyes. Serenity let out a scream as a pulse of her wavelength hit the man square in his chest sending him smashing through the brick wall of the room and landing on the ground outside.

Serenity fell to her knees next to her sister sobbing. "She's alive Serenity, but we need to get her help." Stein stated laying a hand on the girls shoulder. "We need to get you guys out of here."

Stein crossed the room and stepped through the wall to stand by the unconscious man outside. "You need to take Lita and get to the roof."

Serenity nodded picking her sister up off the ground and heading for the door. As she made her way down the hall to the door that lead up to the roof she heard a cry of pain followed by maniac laughter from behind her.

The laugh she knew was Stein; he must have killed the intruder. But why though? She had knocked him unconscious; he no longer posed a threat, right? So why kill him?

A scream from the other side of the manor interrupted her thoughts.

Stein flow passed her in the hall yelling for her to get to the roof as fast as she could.

Serenity was torn. She knew that she needed to get Lita somewhere safe but she also knew that her father was on that side of the manor.

Her decision was made for her however when she hear the whooshing of a chopper landing on the roof. She'd get her sister to safety first and then return for her father.

Ascending the stairs carrying her sister took more energy then Serenity had thought it would. Her legs threatening to give out any second from underneath her each step she took. She reached the top of the second flight of stairs to see the chopper waiting just beyond the doors.

Pushing the steel door open with her back, Serenity was greeted with the harsh cold of the night air biting at her skin. As she started toward the chopper a tall man with braided hair exited the cockpit, motioning for her to hand him Lita to carry.

The girl reluctantly handed over her sister to the man as she heard people burst through the doors a few yards behind her.

Stein and Marie burst through the doors to the roof holding man between them. "Daddy!" Serenity wailed as she saw her father being supported by the two teachers.

"NO! Get in the chopper!" Stein bellowed as the girl started to her father.

Lucas looked over to his daughter to tell her not to come closer. When he laid eyes on her he gasped in shock and pushed off Stein and Marie. "Take them and go!" He yelled to the teachers as he stood in the middle of the doorway, ready to fight whatever was coming.

"Lucas you can't beat them on your own. You're too badly injured!" Marie pleaded.

"Just get out of here, hurry! I can't let them see her like that!"

Marie shock her head, not understanding what he meant. "Lucas please!"

Stein grabbed Marie by the hand pulling her toward the chopper "This is his choice Marie, not yours!" Stein yelled to her as the wings of the chopper started spinning over head.

Serenity stood, fixed in her spot. What was her father doing? What did he mean they couldn't see her like that? I mean sure she was in her night close and those shorts and that tank top weren't the most modest things to be seen in but it was no reason for him to sacrifice himself. What the hell did he think he was doing?

Stein reached Serenity first shacking her, trying to pull her back to reality has she stared at her father but she would budge.

"Serenity" Stein was staring into her eyes trying to reach her. "Serenity" He shock the girl again to no avail.

Sighing he gave up "This is going to hurt me more than it is you, you know" He said solemnly has he slapped the girl across the face.

"Ouch" Serenity finally came back to earth as she raised a hand to her reddened face. "That hurt."

Stein wasted no time on apologies as he pulled her into the chopper and slammed to door behind them and the chopper lifted off the roof.

Serenity pulled herself up off the floor to press her face unto the window to catch a final glimpse of her father.

The view that awaited her was not a pleasant one as she saw her father being sent flying across the roof. "NO! WAIT! WE CAN'T LEAVE! NO!MY DAD!" She beat the window with her fist as she sobbed. "NO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"Serenity please, calm down. We can't go back." Marie placed a gently hand on the girls shoulder.

"He wouldn't want us to go back." Stein said to the girl in a cold voice. "Don't pretend you don't know that."

"I don't care what he wants." Serenity sobbed. He was right and she knew it and that made her all the more angry with him. "I hate you, why did you stop me?"

Stein's eyes widened at the girls statement…she hated him? He knew she'd be furious with him when he hit her but hate him? That possibility hadn't crossed his mind.

"Serenity! Don't say such things!" Marie yelled, a bit more harshly at the girl then she intended but she couldn't help it. Marie knew Stein cared for the child has if she where his daughter and she could see the pain written on his face from her words.

"Why? What gave him the right to stand in my way?" Serenity snapped at Marie. The girl was about to add more when Stein placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" she tried to yell but it was too late, sleep took her.

Kid stared at the mirror after the signal cut off desperately trying to process what he just saw.

So many questions buzzed in Kid's head unanswered. Who where the Matthews? What were they to his Father? What was so special about those girls? Why did Lucas sacrifices himself? What did he mean by 'I can't let them see her like that'? And strangest of all was Prof. Stein's face when Serenity said she hated him…Kid was sure Stein had heard that from many people before so why did he look so hurt when it came from her? He just couldn't put the pieces together. "Father, what just happened?"

"Kiddo, I think you should go home with Liz and Patti."

What did he just say? After what Kid just saw, did his Father really expect him to forget about it and go home? He couldn't and he sure as hell wouldn't. "Wh-What why? I want to go with you to the infirmary to make sure everyone is okay." Kid tried his best to seem calm but he knew his Father could see straight through him.

Lord Death struggled internally. He didn't want his son to find out what was really going on and just how much danger he was in with the Huntsmen running around again. However, he knew that it would be impossible to keep it from him for too long. "Okay" Lord Death sighed "You can come."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long my old laptop (w/ the storynotes and all) gave out on me.

CHAPTER 2

The Infirmary

Serenity awoke to the soft beeping of a heart monitor and the light talking of people in the room.

"It looks like she'll make a full recovery, but not without some intense physical therapy for the whole right side of her body." A women's voice spoke, it sounded familiar but Serenity couldn't quite place it.

"All things considered, it could've been a lot worse." The second voice Serenity recognized immediately.

"Well I guess it's a good thing Lita is left handed then?" Serenity tried to be light hearted as she pulled herself upright in the bed.

"Good of you to finally join us, my dear!" Lord Death bounced toward her excitedly. "Its been a long time since I've seen you and the first without there being glass between us!"

Serenity gave Lord Death a small smile and bashful hello. This was the first time she had ever spoken to the Reaper without her father being present. Lord Death was a lot…bigger in person then he was inside a mirror although he still seemed to retain his jubilance either way. Despite that Serenity was still a little intimidated by him after all the stories she had heard from her father.

"So my sister will be okay?" Serenity asked, her question more directed toward Marie than Stein. She remembered what she said to him on the chopper and the look on his face as her words stung him. Stein was the first real friend she had outside of her adopted family. He was the only tutor she'd ever had that she was able to get to teach her how to fight...and not just in theory like all the others had but ACTUAL hand-to-hand combat. Stein never looked down on her because she was young or tried to shield her from the world; like all of the other adults in her life had. She was sorry but she didn't know how to go about apologizing to him.

"In time, yes, she should heal fine. The breaks were clean and there is no internal bleeding." Marie replied as she removed the IV from Serenity's arm and helped her up.

"That's good." Serenity slid from her bed and made her way to her sister's side taking hold of her hand. "When will she wake up?'

"She is sedated for now so she won't be in any pain. We should be okay to wake her in a few days once the injuries have started to heel." Marie put her arms around Serenity's shoulder in a motherly fashion as she explained the situation to the young girl. "As a weapon her body is incredibly resilent and with therapy she should be good as new in a month or so."

"Okay." Serenity stood by the bedside, still holding her sister's hand, with their father gone all they had was each other now. What were they going to do? "So what happens to us now?" Serenity's voice caught a little in her throat.

"Now!" Lord Death piped up "You and your sister will be staying here and will enroll at the Academy."

A small chuckle escaped Serenity at Lord Death's comment. "That's just a little ironic." The young girl tried to smile as she turned to Lord Death but the pain was clear in her eyes as she spoke. "Dad always thought we'd be safer if we just hid away, that as long as we laid low no one would come after us. He thought you were the crazy one when you decided to let your son openly enroll to this school." Serenity's eyes shifted briefly to Kid before settling back on the Shinigami. "But I guess tonight proves he was wrong." A single tear fell from her eye has she spoke the last words and Marie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The room fell into an awkward silence, everyone at a loss for words. Until Lord Death broke the silence, "He was only trying to protect what he held most dear."

Serenity gave Lord Death a small smile but the gesture didn't reach her eyes, still dim with the pain of her Fathers loss.

Turning back to her sister Serenity asked, in a small voice, "Will we be safe here? Or Will the Huntsmen come for me again?"

"They were never after you." Stein spoke up from the other side of the room. "Well they where they just didn't know it really."

"I don't understand. I thought...their whole purpose..." Serenity turned to face Stein but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Yes, their sole intent is to kill all Reaper born children. However, that isn't what they thought you were now was it? Lucas was a Death Scythe not a Reaper." Kid's eyes widened as he took in Stein's words. The Huntsmen's intent was to kill Reaper born children...children like him...and he had not known about them?

"But if they hadn't found out about me then why did they attack the Manor?"

"They wanted information from your father about myself and Kiddo here." Lord Death pointed toward his son with a large hand. "According to our information the Huntsmen only know about Kid."

"Because of the fight with the Kishin?" All eyes in the room turned toward Kid. "That's how they found out when the seal broke. And that's..." His eyes widened in sudden realization as he pointed at Serenity. "why Prof. Stein killed her attacker and why her father sacrificed himself."

Lord Death only nodded when Kid looked to him for confirmation of his theory.

Serenity looked between Lord Death and his son desperately trying to figure out whatever it was the other young reaper had just put together. Absentminded, she reached for the necklace she always wore, a nervous habit, to find it was missing.

Panic gripped her as she groped around looking for the chain. "Here." Marie handed her the missing necklace from off the table next to the bed she had been lying in. Looking at the dull ruby pendent on the chain, all the pieces clicked into place.

The once bright and vibrant piece of jewelry looked rusted and fragile as Serenity took it from Marie's hands. At the end of a long gold chain hung a heart shaped pendent, a ruby with Angel wings engulfing it in what almost looked like a hug. The gem used to glisten with a radiance that was almost...alive. Instead, it now, however, looked dead and broken.

"M...My..Soul Protect."

"Stein said it broke, right after Lita was injured." Serenity looked at Marie in astonishment. It. Broke. WHAT!? How could something like that break? It didn't make sense.

"To much power." Stein spoke each word slowly a small smirk on his face. "That's what broke it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Lucas never meant for your Soul Protect to be used in combination with your Soul Wavelength. I mean basic attack and defense it could have taken...but with what you did...I'm surprised there is even a stone left." His small smirk grew into a manic smile. "By Death Ren!, You tossed a full grown man through a solid brick wall without a weapon! Hell without even touching him!" Stein's crazed laughter filled the room and with it I knew he'd started to forgive my hurtful words. "And to think," Stein weezed regaining himself. "You're the same little girl that begged for fighting lesson's behind her father's back because you didn't think you could defend yourself."

"Careful Stein, your madness is starting to show." Serenity teased, not because she was in a playful mood or anything like that, but because she couldn't help it. Stein just had this effect on her, like no matter the topic or situation he could always lighten her mood and make her see the brightside of everything. She know it wasn't his intention to do so but he just seemed so...free. Free from rules. Free from fear. Free from life. That was what Serenity admired most about Stein, his spirit. He was mad and he embraced it.

"I'll have a new one made for you, Serenity, one that will be able to handle anything you can dish out", Lord Death bounced as he flashed a big 'thumps up' at the young reaper. "In the mean time Kiddo will take you to Gallows Manor. You and your sister, when she is well enough, can stay there as long as you need too."

"Thank You." Serenity gave Lord Death a small smile as he turned to leave the room. That was it? Her father, or the only father she had ever known, was dead. Now she was just supposed to move on? Just like that? Just her and Lita against the rest of the world?

Serenity had spent her whole life feeling like something was missing or that she was missing out on something. Everyday she would wake up and stare out her window desperate to know exactly what was outside the gates of the Manor. Her father told her that behind the iron bars was where she would be safest, that as long as she listened to him, nothing would hurt her. For 16 years she had indeed been safe in that prison of a house but ultimately he had been wrong.

From the moment Serenity had learned the truth about her and Lita, she knew that one day no bars would be high enough to save her or her sister. That day had come and despite the fact that she had tried to prepare for it, it had kicked her in the face AND it had taken her father with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hallway

Kid waited patiently at the door of the infirmary for Serenity, who was talking quietly to Marie about when she could come back to see her sister. He had so many questions buzzing around in his head it was starting to make him dizzy. However, the thing he most wanted to finding out about was why the girl's soul looked so odd.

Serenity's soul was a pale yellowish-gold color but, it seemed to have an oddly dark glow considering its light shade. But stranger still was that her soul seemed to be layered, which was rather normal to an extent. Most souls have an inner (usually darker) layer and an outer (usually lighter) layer. The depth of these layers marked resonance levels and the most Kid had ever seen one person have was four. That person was Maka and it was only during the kishin fight, usually her soul looked like it had three layers. Staring at Serenity's soul Kid could count 6 maybe even 7 before the layers got to dark to see. And if the layer's of her soul where a telltale of her strength, than Kid could certainly see the need for a soul protect.

Kid was broken from thought when Marie, having left Serenity with Prof. Stein, approached him. "Who is she?" Kid asked in a quiet tone motioning toward Serenity.

A sad but knowing smile flashed across Marie's face as she replied, "A young girl who has just lost the only Father and home she has ever knew. I know this has all just sort of been thrown at you and that Lord Death as kept you in the dark about so much and she can probably tell you most of what you want to know but, please Kid go easy on her?"

"What do you mean!? I'm a perfect gentlemen!" Kid scoffed.

"I just mean you can be a little...narrow-minded and...neurotic at times" Marie giggled.

"I AM NOT I -..." Kid faltered mid sentence when he saw Serenity give Prof. Stein a hug behind Marie which Stein reciprocated.

Marie turned to see what Kid was gawking at and caught the end of the hug, a large smile spread across her face. "Good to see you two have made up, I don't think I could take much more of your pouting Stein."

Marie got a curt "I. Do. Not. Pout." before Prof. Stein swiveled his chair around to the desk.

"Ok sure, whatever you say Stein" Marie gave in with her smile still in place. "I'll see you later in the evening tomorrow then Serenity?" Marie asked as she gave the young girl a hug.

"Definitely!" Serenity assured looking back toward her sister, "Oh, Miss Marie? Prof. Stein says you guys are going back to the Manor tonight for some of the things my Father was keeping for Lord Death? Could you bring back some of mine and Lita's clothes? Ohh, and the pictures on my night stands?"

"Of Course, Dear." Marie promised. "I'll have them to you by morning but you should really be going now to get some rest, you've had quite an ordeal."

"Thank You, Miss Marie." Serenity gave her a greatful smile as she made to leave with Kid.

"And Serenity..." Prof. Stein called from across the room, "Remember you don't have a soul protect right now which also means none of your powers are contained, please...be careful."

"I know Professor and I promise I will be. It's only for a little while right? I'll be okay." Serenity flashed a smile and a wave as she all but shoved Kid out of the Infirmary.

The two, or more like one seeing as Kid was practically being forced away, made a hasty retreat down the main hall.

"Sorry about pushing you out like that." Serenity apologized to Kid when they were a safe distance down the hall. "I know he's only concerned for me but I hate seeing him worried like that. But Ohh! I'm sorry I didn't officially introduce myself either yet, how rude?!"

"Serenity Matthew's pleasure meet you Death the Kid." Serenity stopped in the middle of the hall and extended her hand to Kid.

It took him a moment to compose himself after that lug down the hallway. As Kid caught his breath he took his first real look at Serenity.

She had curtain of hip length silver hair and a round cherub face. Her eyes were two rings of a scarlet almost burgundy color. She was perfectly symmetrical and was that double shading a reaper thing? However, what caught Kid's attention the most, astoundingly enough wasn't her symmetry; it was her smile, which, of course was symmetrical as well.

This girl had just lost everything she's ever known. Her Father, her home, her whole way of life just went up in flames and the only thing she still had was her sister. The sister she just had to leave comatose in the infirmary. But here she was standing in front of him...smiling...genuinely smiling.

"How are you doing that?" The words spilled from Kid's lips before he could stop himself. CRAP! Why?Why? Did he say that? Didn't he tell Miss Marie he was a perfect gentlemen? But here he was being so narrow minded, the words just spilled out.

Serenity lowered her extended hand and knitted her brow in confusion, "Doing what?"

"I..I'm sorry..you're smiling and...please forgive me, I didn't mean to.." Kid was at a loss for words, had talked himself into a corner.

"Smiling? How do I smile? What do you mean?" Serenity giggled a Kid's question.

Kid looked up from the fixed spot on the ground he had been staring at as Serenity laughed. But something in his expression made the young girl realize what his question meant.

"Ohh.." Her smile fell a little but never truly left her face, "You mean..how do I smile under the current circumstances don't you?

Kid nodded in reply to Serenity's question. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too. It was rude to even ask."

Serenity's smile widened again as she looked at Kid, "Come on, Gallows Manor right? Let's go and maybe on the way I'll tell you how I smile Death the Kid."

"Kid...you can just call me Kid, Serenity." The girl's smile grew ever larger at this as she grasped the young reaper's hand and started down the hallway again. At least this time Kid was only being 'guided' down the hall as opposed to forcefully drug.

"Okay, Kid let's go!"

"Serenity, do you even knew where you're going?"

"Main Entrance, Right? I'm following the signs."

"Signs? Serenity what signs?" Kid looked up just as the made a turn as sure enough there was a sign. An arrow pointing left reading_ Cafeteria _and an other pointing right reading _Main Entrance. _"Have they always been there?"


End file.
